


Silence in the Field

by vindiya



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomweekly, Gen, bonus challenge: half pint edition, but are there actually VLR spoilers anymore?, challenge: 002 heartbreak, prompt: heartbreak, vlr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: Clover's never been so alone before, not since her first Nonary game. But maybe she isn't quite so alone after all.





	Silence in the Field

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the reveal of Tenmyouji sharing who he was to Clover after Alice dies. And well it sort of takes and twists some of what happens. Mostly I just wanted to have some fun and treated this as a branch in time that we didn't see occur. 
> 
> Enjoy the read.

“So what if she’s dead?” Dio asks and she can’t help it.   
  
To be fair Clover didn’t want to help it. How dare he mock her grief? Alice was dead, and she couldn’t reach Light. If she hauls off and punches him in his stupidly long face that was business. Not that it was really an if, the pain shooting up her arm reminds her that her fist really did connect with Dio’s face. The fact that the sarcastic cowboy wannabe is glaring at her from across the room doesn’t even bother her.  
  
She shoots him a tight smile and walks away. She wants to be alone and the bar on the other side of the first set of chromatic doors is the perfect place. She just wishes there was actual alcohol available instead of weird colored liquid of questionable content. Maybe it would help dull the ache in her chest. The blank emptiness in her mind where she used to pass messages to Light.  
  
For the first time in her life Clover is all alone. She’s never been this alone before, Light’s always been with her for the last ten years. They don’t leave each other’s side where possible.  
  
Pulling her legs up to her chest Clover shudders. She’s alone with strangers in another Nonary Game. Maybe this one would finally be the end of her.  
  
“It’s okay half pint. All you need is hope, faith, love, and luck,” The voice is old and gruff, but it soothes in a way nothing else could. His words tugging at a memory even though age has changed everything about the tenor of the voice.  
  
“Junpei?” she asks through tears turning to the old man beside her.   
  
He just nods and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “We’re going to get out of this one too. I promise.”  
  
“Do you think I’ll ever see my brother again?”   
  
“I don’t know. Radical-6 killed a lot of people.”  
  
“That’s what I was afraid of. Thank you Junpei.” She lapses into silence then. There’s still hours until the next chromatic doors open. Time enough for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
